Pretty Cure Dream Protectors
by Anthony Tomoe
Summary: This is the story of 4 brave teens who must destroy The Kingdom Of Nightmares and save The Kingdom Of Dreams. Now they must protect everyone's dreams and they must face struggles of their daily lives as they try to fulfill their own dreams. -Takes place before Futari wa/MaX Heart-
1. Chapter 1

In The Kingdom Of Dreams, lived a beautiful princess. Her hair was curly and blond going to her hips, she was a bit short for a 14 year old. Some people wanted to be thin like her and her silky white skin made her stunning.

Everyone in the kingdom loved her, they even gave gifts to her. She loved them all but she mainly wore a beautiful white dress with many frills and pink ribbons. But there was a kingdom who wanted to destroy her.

The Kingdom Of Nightmares was set on destroying all dreams. But in order to do this they had to get the Dream Heart and the 16 Dream Keys. The Dream Heart had the power to grant peoples dreams and gave the princess her power, the Dream Keys were important too. Without them The Kingdom Of Dreams would crumble.

"Hope, please get Poppy and Missy for me." Princess Naomi said as she sat on her throne.

"But it can't be time yet!" Hope exclaimed.

Hope was behind the door so nobody not even Princess Naomi could see her.

"But it is, the Dark Master and his minions are very near. Those two cats must find Pretty Cure!" Princess Naomi ordered.

"I understand..." Hope trailed off.

Hope then grabbed a mirror and smashed it, the mirror as it's shards flew to the ground it glowed. It formed into two cat type creatures.

"I feel better now!" Poppy exclaimed as she stretched.

Poppy appeared to be a gray and white American Short hair with gold eyes. Next to her was another cat same breed just black and white with gold eyes, and skinny unlike Poppy who was fat-ish.

"Patients sis." Missy said nose up high.

"Princess Naomi wishes to see you." Hope said disappearing like smoke.

Missy and Poppy ran forward into the throne room, in front of them sat Princess Naomi.

"Welcome, Missy and Poppy." Naomi smiled beautifully.

"What can we do for you?" The two cats bowed.

"I need you to go to Earth, and find Pretty Cure, only they can save this kingdom now." Princess Naomi said.

Princess Naomi then summoned the Dream Keys, she then sent them to Earth. The castle started to crumble, leaving Missy worried.

"Why did you do that!?" Missy screamed.

"Hurry and run!" Princess Naomi gasped then falling to the ground.

The princess glowed and turned into a small plushie version of herself. But the doll was oddly enough was a lot shorter then the height of Naomi, now she was the height of 11 inches. Missy ran forward and grabbed the plushie.

"We gotta go!" Poppy insisted to her older sister.

"But the Dream Heart!" Missy hissed.

"It's destroyed, didn't you see the glowing pink things flying out of the castle when she turned into the doll?!" Poppy screamed.

A huge piece of the roof fell to the ground right in front the cats. Poppy and Missy screamed as they looked up, above them was a large black figure with glowing red eyes.

"I want them and Princess Naomi!" The figure screamed.

"You'll never get them, Dark Master!" Missy screeched.

The Dark Master slammed a palm into the ground, breaking a huge chunk of the roof off. Missy and Poppy screamed and ran down through the open doors.

"We gotta get out of here!" Poppy yelled.

"Agreed, but where is the transporter!" Missy cried out.

They both skidded to a hault and saw a small table with a glowing white vortex.

"That's it we have to-," Missy was cut off as the roof was completely torn off.

"You will never leave!" The Dark Master screeched.

Missy then threw Princess Naomi into the vortex and the two cats jumped in too. The Dark Master screamed and the castle blew up completely. Leaving only rubble of what used to be The Dream Castle.

* * *

_OP: Dream Forever Pretty Cure!_

* * *

A boy with very short black hair woke up. He opened his deep brown eyes groggily and let his light brown skin hit the sunlight. He was a bit tall for his age around 5'3, his age 12, his build regular.

The boy got dressed in the school uniform which resembled the Splash Star's Middle School male one.

"Anthony, your gonna be late!" His mom called.

"I'm," Is all Anthony got out before he ran into the door falling backwards.

Anthony rubbed his head then opened the door, he stood up slowly. Anthony then ran out the door and fell down the steps on his butt.

"Ouch!" Anthony whined and stood back-up. "Why didn't you wake me up, mom!" He screamed as he ran around grabbing his satchel.

"I did 25 times and you said you were awake!" Anthony's mom called from the kitchen.

"And you believed me!?" Anthony screamed as he ran out the door.

_Hi there, my name is Anthony Yuki and I'm 12 years old. I like cats and the color blue, and I wanna be an Idol when I grow up. Today I'm transferring to Dream Academy, it's a school where you get to go to a bunch of clubs. So other then that its a pretty normal school!_

Anthony dashed faster but fell down on his face.

"Ouch!" Anthony whined.

"Need some help." A tomboyish voice asked holding out a hand.

The boy looked up and saw a girl wearing the female uniform. Her hair dirty blond and wavy going to her hips, she was 5'0 and had a petite build. Her skin was tan which accented her blue-green eyes, she wore pink sneaker, unlike Anthony who wore light blue.

Anthony took the hand and stood up, he let go and smiled.

"Thank you very much." Anthony smiled. "My name is Anthony Yuki."

"My name is Amanda Campbell, now let's go we'll be late." Amanda said facial expression dull.

"Okay!" Anthony smiled brightly.

* * *

_Episode 1: Cure Idol's Heart Racing Entrance!_

* * *

In the classroom Amanda rushed in with the other students. She sat down in her desk wondering who this smart transfer student was. Anthony stood next to the teacher's desk in front of the class smiling like a ditz.

After announcements from the principal, the teacher cleared his throat, he then smiled.

"Everyone this is Anthony Yuki, the transfer student who passed all the 8th grade entrance exams." The teacher said with a smile upon his face.

'That's the boy from earlier, but he is so clumsy. How did he get into a special school like this?' Amanda thought a boyish smile creeping up on her face.

"Hi everyone, I'm pleased to meet you!" Anthony cheerfully.

Anthony then walked forward only to land flat on his face, like the ditz he is. Anthony giggled and stood up and the other kids laughed with him. But Amanda kept a straight face.

"Is that Amanda the Tomboy Queen?" A girl asked quietly to her friend after the laughter died down.

"Oh my gosh your right!" A girl exclaimed gasping.

'Why can't they stop? Is it wrong for a girl to like archery instead of shopping?' Amanda thought sadly her face turning sad slightly. 'Then again I have a secret true dream no one knows about.'

Anthony then sat down next to Amanda, a smile still upon his face. Amanda gave a small smile to Anthony, who smiled back.

* * *

In a room of pure subspace, lightning flashing occasionally in the distance sat the Dark Master.

"We must get the Dream Keys and the Dream Heart, if not then the Princess Of Nightmares will cease to exists!" The Dark Master hissed.

"Ya, ya." A girl said bored.

The girl appeared to be around 5, her hair pitch black straight hip length with a white skull clip on the side of her head, eyes red, her skin pale. She wore a black dress similar to Princess Naomi's but the pink ribbons were dark green and blood red. She was petite and appeared to be 4'2.

"Don't be so tight, we'll find them." The girl rolled her eyes.

"How dare you, be so carefree!" The Dark Master screeched.

"She is the Princess Of Nightmares she has the right. Besides in 24 hours you'll be dead for your actions." A husky voice said.

A buff man stepped out. He had pale skin and straight black hair to his shoulders, he wore black jeans and black sneakers, he wore a black short sleeved shirt too, eyes pure purple. He was 5'11 and appeared to be 14.

"The Queen Of Nightmares will forgive me!" The Dark Master hissed.

"Nope, mommy won't. I just sent her a video of what just happened." The Princess Of Nightmares said glaring.

"I hope you die!" The Dark Master spat.

"Oh! Now there's even more punishment towards you!" The Princess Of Nightmares laughed.

"Princess, may I go out and try to find a Dream Key for you." The man asked bowing.

"Yes that would be great Takashi." The Princess Of Nightmares smile.

"Thanks for the opportunity." Takashi said unbowing then disappearing in a flash of darkness.

"I refuse to have Pretty Cure beat us again..." The Princess of Nightmares said under her breath.

* * *

In the classroom the teacher then sat the chalk down and grabbed an eraser. He erased everything that was on the board.

"Okay everyone, today is the day everyone picks their clubs. Remember pick clubs that express who you are, and if you want try to venture out pick one you haven't tried." The teacher smiled.

Everyone looked at one-another excitedly, well everyone except Amanda. The teacher passed a paper out to everyone, then everyone took out their pencils and began to mark which clubs they liked.

Amanda took the archery, she also secretly took fashion which was known to have few members. Anthony took voice, and fashion, he chose fashion because he saw Amanda mark it. Everyone passed in their papers and the teacher sat them in a pile.

"Now how about we switch to math everyone." The teacher said walking to the board picking up the piece of chalk.

Every student quietly groaned in horror.

* * *

In the woods a hole glowed and Princess Naomi and the two cats flew out. They landed on the ground in a pile of soft green leafs.

"We're here!" Poppy cheered happily.

"Be more serious, I sense a Cure near." Missy said.

"I feel it too! This person has a beautiful energy surrounding them!" Poppy exclaimed eyes wide.

"But we need to find a place for us to hide and keep a secret base." Missy said sternly.

"I have an idea, we can hide with the person we find who is a Cure!" Poppy cheered.

"That's a good idea sis." Missy agreed a small smirk on her face.

"Thank you!" Poppy smiled brightly.

Missy grabbed Princess Naomi and the two cats walked down the path way. Missy was secretly desperate to find the Cure. But high above them was Takashi with a broad smirk.

"I'll just follow them, then I will get what I need. Then the Princess Of Nightmares will praise me." Takashi said under his breath a demonic smile on his face.

Takashi then disappeared in a flash of darkness, leaving no traces of himself.

* * *

_Eyecatch 1: Anthony appears singing then he stops and winks, the card then flips over. Amanda appears painting a picture she stops and smiles and turns the picture over showing Cure Idol, Cure Artist, Cure Ballerina, and the mascots then the card flips over. Carry appears doing ballet she stops then bows she unbows and smiles, the card then flips over a final time revealing the PCDP logo._

_Eyecatch 2: Anthony is shown holding a crying Fami-chan, a bottle appears and Anthony pops it into her mouth. Amanda, Carry and the mascots pop out from behind the chair, everyone then smiles and the card flips over showing PCDP logo._

* * *

In the class everyone waited for the end of the day, which was in 5 minutes. Amanda just rolled her eyes as gossip about her spread. How she secretly longed to be like her older sister.

Her older sister Carry who was 18 years old was in this school. But she was a slightly famous ballerina, she was so pretty. She unlike Amanda was loved by others, the rumors about her all good.

Amanda wanted to cry right about now, her eyes full of sadness. But her face was purely emotionless, Anthony then nudged the older girl. Many of the girls and boys gasped in horror, no one had ever touched Amanda.

"Yes?" Amanda asked turning her head to look at Anthony.

"Would you like some, I made them myself." Anthony smiled and held out a box full of cookies, but he had them hidden from the teacher.

"S-Sure." Amanda said and took a cookie.

Amanda realized it was chocolate chip, she loved them. But she didn't want anybody to know, she shrugged then popped the whole thing in her mouth. Her eyes widen and a warm smile appeared on her face.

"They're so delicious!" Amanda exclaimed.

Then Amanda blushed in embasement, she put her head down. The room fell silent, she didn't realize that the teacher was gone. Then people left as soon as the bell rung, Anthony handed the box to Amanda.

"Thank you for the compliment." Anthony smiled then fell down as soon as he got up.

Anthony stood up laughing, then Amanda let a giggle surpass her lips.

"Well I gotta go to the archery club, thank you for the cookies Anthony." Amanda said gratefully.

The two parted ways and went to their separate clubs. Missy and Poppy then floated up to the window.

"That was him! The person who gives off the beautiful radiance!" Poppy exclaimed.

"I can't believe the fate of The Kingdom Of Dreams and Earth is in his hands." Missy deadpanned.

"But we have to get to him and explain everything!" Poppy pouted.

"Fine let's get this over with," Missy rolled her eyes.

Poppy and Missy then floated down then ran to the front doors of the academy. The two entered by pushing with all their might, then ran inside.

* * *

Anthony walked into his club 10 other members were in there besides him.

"Okay everyone, were gonna start with basic voice exercises." The teacher said with a smile.

"Okay!" The students said smiling.

"So open your mouth slightly and," Is all the teacher got out before she fell to the ground passed out.

All the students screamed and ran out the room, but just as Anthony was about to leave the door slammed and locked.

"Oh my gosh..." Anthony trailed off in fear.

Anthony trembled and backed up and spun around when he heard laughing.

"Hello, Anthony." Takashi smirked glaring.

"W-What do you want from me?! How do you know my name?!" Anthony cried out and fell on his butt when he backed up.

"My name is Takashi, and I want your dreams! How I know your name is my private business!" Takashi growled.

"Never!" Poppy and Missy said jumping through the window of the door.

"W-Why are there talking cats, and strange people!" Anthony cried out like a ditz.

"Everyone shut up!" Takashi yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone fell silent and Takashi smirked broadly.

"Now I'll I have to do is take away your hopeless dream of being an idol." Takashi said.

"You can't do that!" Poppy hissed jumping on Takashi leaving Anthony stunned.

"Get off me peasant! Takashi hissed and threw Poppy into the wall.

"My dream isn't hopeless!" Anthony screamed and clumsily threw a large drum at Takashi.

Takashi was hit square in the face and the drum fell down, breaking as it fell.

"Foolish, dreams aren't real!" Takashi laughed.

"No, your wrong." Anthony trembled. "Dreams are real!" He screeched standing up grabbing a microphone/

Anthony's chest glowed a blinding pink and blue light. The light shot out of his chest and it engulfed the microphone then turned it into a touch screen phone with a light blue cover, on the bottom of the phone was a small heart shaped hole. Next to the phone was a small silver heart with a light blue gem in the center similar to a Lovead.

"I told you he's a Cure!" Poppy exclaimed.

Anthony grabbed the phone with his left hand and the heart gem.

"Hurry and transform, yell Pretty Cure Dream Forever!" Missy yelled.

Anthony nodded the nice face he usually had on disappeared.

"Let's see what you can do Pretty Cure!"Takashi cackled.

"Pretty Cure Dream Forever!" Anthony yelled smiling.

The phone floated in front of him and he placed the gem in the hole. A keyboard appeared and Anthony typed in the word Cure, then pressed okay. The screen then glowed brightly then disappeared.

Anthony smiled brightly his upper body was then wrapped in light blue ribbons and beautiful golden light. The ribbons and light disappeared and his torso was covered in a sleeveless not torn denim jacket, under it was a light blue tank top and the jacket was closed in the middle with a huge white ribbon which had a sky blue trim, a light blue hue and a blue heart in the center. Attached to the large ribbon were two small light blue ribbons near the blue heart. Anthony spun around and his lower body was wrapped in rainbow music notes and blue ribbons. They disappeared and he wore denim shorts going a bit past the thighs, blue ribbons wrapped around his legs. They disappeared and he was wearing light blue boots over them were white leg warmers similar to Cure Whites. The places where they closed were closed with a sky blue eighth note, the bottom of the boots white, the boots trimmed white. Anthony clapped his hands 5 times and gloves like Cure Whites in the first season appeared if one looked closely there was very, very small dark blue eighth notes. A wireless ear microphone which had a gold star on the ear piece appeared, to top it off the phone was put in a pouch on his right hip. Anthony flew down out of the sky in a delicate fashion.

"The Dream Of Songs, Cure Idol!" Cure Idol screamed posing.

"That's Pretty Cure!" Poppy exclaimed happily pushing herself up.

"I won't allow this come out Dream Stealer!" Takashi yelled.

Takashi's right hand filled with black energy, then it shot out hitting a boombox. The boombox grew and it had the face of a Selfish, it got legs and arms too.

"Let's play!" The Dream Stealer screeched.

"Oh, my God!" Idol cried out.

The boombox then sent black lightning at Cure Idol making him fly out the window. Idol landed on the ground and landed face first at that.

"Ouch, I don't like this game!" Idol whined and stood up.

The boombox then jumped through the window and landed on the ground, it then sent a cord at Idol. Cure Idol then grabbed the cord surprised.

"Beat it up!" Poppy yelled as she jumped out the window with Missy following.

Idol nodded and began to spin around making the boombox fly up. Idol let go and the boombox flew into a tree.

"Let's play!" The boombox yelled sending lightning at Idol.

The lightning sent the black haired Cure into a tree too.

"You have to purify it!" Missy yelled. "Just say whatever comes to your mind!"

"Chocolate dumplings!" Idol yelled.

"Try again!" Poppy encouraged.

Cure Idol stood up the star on the microphone glowing.

"Pretty Cure Heart Racing Music!" Cure Idol yelled.

Cure Idol made a huge heart with his arms the heart glowed pink. Cure Idol spun around and stopped in front of the heart, the heart glowed completely. Idol then slammed his palms on the heart, pink light, rainbows and music notes blasting out.

"Music!" The Dream Stealer yelled as it was purified.

All the damage was undone and Takashi appeared in front of Cure Idol.

"I'll be back Pretty Cure!" Takashi screamed disappearing.

"What is this all about!" Cure Idol yelled untransforming.

* * *

_ED: Soar Beyond The Sky_

* * *

**Anthony: I can't believe I'm a Legendary Warrior!**

**Poppy: It's gonna be so much fun with you!**

**Missy: Anthony there is a Dream Stealer ruining your friends painting!**

**Anthony: I won't allow it!**

**Amanda: What is that thing!?**

**Anthony: Next Time On Pretty Cure Dream Protectors, Cure Artist Makes Her Debut!**

_**Don't Be Late For Our Next Show!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll explain as much as we can, can we go to your house?" Missy asked.

"S-Sure, but what is that plush doll doing on your back?" Anthony asked cocking his head to the right.

"We'll explain that too." Missy said.

"Then let's go!" Anthony cheered.

The phone was still attached to his right hip, how it was attached no one really knew and the silver pendant on the ground.

"Oh I almost forgot." Anthony said picking up the silver heart.

Anthony then attached it to the middle of the blazer replacing one of the buttons.

"Follow me!" Anthony cheered and began walking but he tripped and landed face first in the grass.

* * *

_OP: Dream Forever Pretty Cure!_

* * *

Poppy and Missy sat on Anthony's bed Princess Naomi next to them. Anthony sat in a chair across from them.

"Now allow me to explain, so my airhead sister can sleep." Missy said.

Poppy was already asleep on the bed and Missy sighed shaking her head. Missy then explained everything and Anthony nodded.

"So I have to save the Kingdom Of Dreams, and collect the 16 Dream Keys and the pieces of the Dream Heart?" Anthony asked.

"Yep!" Missy sighed in relief.

"But how can I do this all by myself?" Anthony asked cocking his head to one side.

"Maybe there might be more Cures, like that girl in your class Amanda." Missy said.

"Amanda?!" Anthony exclaimed falling out of the chair and on his face.

* * *

_Episode 2: Cure Artist Makes Her Debut!_

* * *

"But why Amanda?" Anthony asked as he stood up and rubbed his cheek.

"Because she has the same sprit you do." Missy explained.

"Same sprit?" The black haired boy said sitting down on the floor.

"Yes since your a different kind of Pretty Cure, you have different requirements of becoming a Cure." Missy said proudly.

"I don't get it." Anthony said cocking his head to the side.

"In order for you to become Pretty Cure, you must believe in your dream and that you will make it come true." Missy said. "Your dream to become an idol is so strong that your body is practically bursting with energy."

"But I don't understand, if my dream is so strong. Then why did that light engulf that microphone?" Anthony asked taking the phone off his side.

"We're not sure. Also did you know Amanda's true dream is to become an artist?" Missy asked.

"But I thought her dream was to become and archer." Anthony said honestly.

"That what Amanda says but she is too boyish to admit she wants to be an artist."

"I never knew." Anthony said smiling.

"Of course you didn't you just found out!" Missy yelled.

"Well excuse me!" Anthony snapped.

"Sorry." Missy said rolling her eyes.

"But I more interested in this, is this just my transformation device or does this work as a phone to?" Anthony asked the the cat.

"It works as a regular phone and it allows you to take care of us." Missy said.

"How in the world am I suppose to take care of two talking magical cats?" Anthony asked.

"These!" Missy said.

A huge glowing light appeared in the middle of the room, Anthony shielded his eyes from the light.

"W-What in the world!?" The boy yelled uncovering his eyes and looking down.

In front of him was a large silver case decorated with beautiful gems and sparkles along a symbol resembling a microphone. In the center was the large word Pretty Cure Dream Protectors the word was decorated in absolutely beautiful colors.

"What is this." Anthony asked curiously.

"This is the Dream Decor Case." Missy explained jumping down off the bed.

"Dream Decor Case?" Anthony asked cocking his head to the side.

"This holds all so sorts of decors, arranging from things to take care of us, up to upgrades for Pretty Cure. But all we have right now is the decors to take care of us, and decor pieces for apps on your Dream Phone." Missy explained.

"Cool, but how does it open?" The new Cure asked curiously.

"Just use your Idol Decor and set it in the center where the hole is. Then it should open." The cat said.

Anthony nodded and took the decor off his blazer then sat it in the designated area. The hole glowed then the case opened showing decors and some empty places, which Anthony thought were for the upgrades.

"Wow!" Anthony marveled at all the decors in front of him.

All of them were in the shape of a heart like his Idol Decor, but they all had different symbols on them.

"I'm hungry!" Poppy yelled jumping up then hit her head on the celling.

Poppy then fell on the bed then on the floor, then Anthony bursted out laughing. Anthony fell backwards and kept on laughing, then he stopped.

"How can I feed you?" Anthony asked wiping a tear off his face.

"Use the decor with the plate with the D on it." Missy said.

Anthony grabbed the decor and happily put it in the slot. The screen glowed and light shot out from it, then a beautiful dinner appeared. It was quite large and extravagant: Mashed potato's, gravy, steaks, and a huge strawberry.

"May I have a little of the strawberry?" Anthony asked quietly as the screen stopped glowing, then he took the decor out and put it in the box.

"Sure!" Poppy said.

Poppy grabbed a knife a cut a huge piece off and handed it to Anthony. Anthony took it thankfully and popped it into his mouth, the whole thing.

"Thank you very much!" Anthony smiled warmly.

Anthony then got up and opened his satchel and got his homework out. He then sat it on the ground and sat next to Poppy. Anthony before he started to his homework took his Idol Decor from the box, then the box closed.

'Time to do homework.' Anthony thought.

Anthony then began to do his homework as the cats ate.

* * *

In The Kingdom Of Nightmares, the Princess Of Nightmares sat pouting.

"Why did mamma give you people another chance!?" The Princess Of Nightmares screamed spitting on the ground.

"Well your mamma said I needed to give orders." The Dark Master scoffed.

"I don't know why she gave you a chance Takashi, did you see your friends power. If he used it fully he could have killed you instantly." The Princess Of Nightmares said.

"I did, and he isn't my friend!" Takashi growled.

"A little fisty, are we?" The Princess Of Nightmares scoffed.

"Anyways, I will take the role of beating Anthony." A girl said.

A girl who wore an outfit resembling a biker-girls but all black came out. She was the same height as Takashi just skinny other then that she had the same black hair and red eyes.

"Oh goody! We get Mia now!" The Princess Of Nightmares said clapping her hands sarcastically.

"No I am going since the Queen told me too!" Takashi humphed and disappeared in a flash of darkness.

"He is so uptight, did his lose with Cure Idol effect him that much?" Mia asked herself silently.

"Who knows, maybe it did. All the more reason for his despair to fill us with power!" The Princess Of Nightmares cackled.

* * *

In Amanda's house, Amanda sat drawing. The drawing said _I want to be pretty like my older sister._

"Why doesn't mom and dad treat me like her? It's all about Carry is so pretty, she is this and that! Don't I matter?!" Amanda sobbed tears ruining the picture she drew.

Amanda then ran to her bed and slammed her face into her pillow. She sobbed and sobbed until practically no tears remained. Then she passed out allowing her hair to cover her face.

Takashi was hovering outside her window grinning a Cheshire Cat smile.

"Perfect, her energy should be easily supplied to The Queen Of Nightmares." Takashi said disappearing into the night.

* * *

The next morning Anthony woke up stretching slightly on the floor. He had fallen asleep on the floor, Poppy and Missy next to him, strangely the food was gone along with the plates and silverware.

Anthony stood up and quickly got dressed, he then put the Idol Decor in the middle replacing the button. Anthony then looked at the picture he turned over upside down.

He didn't move the picture up but he stared at it, he could feel tears falling off his face.

'Where are you big brother?' Anthony thought.

Anthony then smacked himself and shook his head and went back to his smiling self.

"Smile!" Anthony scolded himself then tripped over his foot and landed on the ground face-first.

Poppy and Missy woke up stretching, then sighed as they watched Anthony get up off the ground. Anthony then grabbed the Dream Phone and put it inside his satchel.

"Would you like to come to school with me?" Anthony asked cocking his head to the side.

"Sure!" Poppy said hopping inside Anthony's bag. "Come on sis!"

The black cat sighed and jumped in and Anthony closed the bag. Anthony then opened the door and walked down the steps but he fell on the last five and rolled down.

"Ouch!" All three whined and Anthony stood up.

"You gotta be quiet if you guy's are coming to school with me." Anthony whispered.

Anthony then saw his mother wasn't home, obviously still at work at the local hospital. Anthony grabbed his lunch and put it in the front pocket of his bag. Anthony then looked at the time.

"No I'm gonna be late!" Anthony screamed and ran out the door locking it behind him.

Anthony ran down the street like his life depended on it. Anthony then skidded to a hault as he saw Amanda looking at something, it was a poster.

'I gotta go see what's up.' Anthony thought then walked over to the poster.

* * *

_Eyecatch 1: Anthony appears singing then he stops and winks, the card then flips over. Amanda appears painting a picture she stops and smiles and turns the picture over showing Cure Idol, Cure Artist, Cure Ballerina, and the mascots then the card flips over. Carry appears doing ballet she stops then bows she unbows and smiles, the card then flips over a final time revealing the PCDP logo._

_Eyecatch 2: Anthony is shown holding a crying Fami-chan, a bottle appears and Anthony pops it into her mouth. Amanda, Carry and the mascots pop out from behind the chair, everyone then smiles and the card flips over showing PCDP logo._

* * *

Amanda didn't see Anthony, she was too focused on the picture. Anthony looked at the girl in the picture she looked like Amanda, well except for the face structure and the fact her hair was straight and going to her shoulders. A main notable difference was the fact the girl was pale.

The girl in the poster was wearing a pink ballet leotard with pink ballet flats and white tights.

"Carry, I don't hate you just our parents." Amanda said gloomily.

Amanda wasn't even her usual self she didn't act like a tomboy. She acted like a girl would if a she lost something.

"What's wrong Amanda?" Anthony asked.

"N-Nothing." Amanda said her face a bit shocked as she turned to face Anthony. "Just thinking about my famous sister."

"If you wanna talk then let's talk as we walk!" Anthony smiled cheerfully.

"O-Okay." Amanda said smiling back then she switched her composure to that of a tomboy's.

"So Amanda, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Anthony asked as the two walked.

"I wanna be a famous artist." Amanda said. "But it's impossible, I'll never be able to make it come true." Amanda said. "I even take secret art lessons online but my parents don't notice!" Amanda exclaimed tears forming.

"Dreams aren't impossible!" Anthony scolded his face turning serious.

Amanda turned her head to look at Anthony her face in disbelief.

"My brother always told me, dreams aren't impossible! Everything is possible as long as you put your mind to it!" Anthony scolded but his tone was kind and he smiled.

Amanda couldn't help but smile she didn't care if she was late. She just felt happy but why? Then her face turned serious like a boys.

"Remember, no matter what you want to do when you grow up. I'll cheer you on forever!" Anthony smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Anthony!" The dirty blond said with a warm smile. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Amanda asked.

"I wanna be the worlds best idol!" Anthony cheered.

"Then I'll cheer you on too." Amanda promised.

"Thank you Amanda, now I'll race you to school!" Anthony smiled.

The tomboy and the boy then raced down the street all of them gladly smiled as they ran.

* * *

In the class all the students sat at their desk. All of them waited patiently at their desk for the announcements to finish. The announcements finished then girls gossiped about Carry then some about the Tomboy Queen.

"Today class we will be doing a special art class, the person with the best picture wins this gem." The teacher said.

He showed a Dream Decor with a nurse symbol, all the girls except Amanda marveled at the gem. Anthony knew what it was and needed it, even though he couldn't draw.

'I'll show all those prissy girls, I can be an artist!' Amanda thought happily in her mind although her face didn't register any emotion.

In the shadows, unseen by anyone Takashi smirked.

'Perfect, I'll crush that girl and Cure Idol.' He thought happily.

"Now everyone I need you all to get any art supplies that you have then meet me in the abandoned art room." The teacher said walking out of the door.

Everyone grabbed their art supplies then walked down the hall. Anthony gave a reassuring nod to Amanda. Amanda nodded back smiling, then everyone went into the art room and sat down.

"Okay everyone, when you get your paper you can start. You have one hour to complete you assignment." The teacher told everyone.

After everyone finished their assignment the teacher smiled at everyone. Then he stood up and walked in front of the class.

"The winner is," He was cut off as the door slammed open and Takashi growled.

"Hello, is everyone prepared to face your doom?!" He cackled and floated up and sent lightning destroying a desk.

All the kids screamed and ran out, Anthony stayed put. Amanda grabbed Anthony's hand.

* * *

"We have to go!" Amanda begged.

"I'm sorry, but I have to fight him." Anthony smiled and slipped his hand out.

Just as the door closed Poppy and Missy got in with Anthony's Dream Phone.

"Anthony catch!" Missy said and threw Anthony his phone.

Anthony caught it and took off the Idol Decor.

"Hey girly give up on that picture contest, I bet you didn't win!" Takashi laughed.

"Making fun of Amanda's dreams, is unforgivable!" Anthony screamed.

Amanda's face became depressed, she thought what the man was true. She didn't even notice Poppy pawing at her.

"Pretty Cure Dream Forever!" Anthony yelled transforming.

Takashi covered his eyes as the blinding light filled the room then the lights died down and Anthony landed on the ground.

"The Dream Of Songs, Cure Idol!"

"Come out Dream Stealer!" Takashi yelled the dark energy hitting paper and a pencil

The paper and pencil became one being and it stared down at Cure Idol.

"Paper!" It screamed.

"Oh my God." Idol said mouth dropping then he started giggling. "The monster is made out of paper!" He laughed.

Takashi and Missy's mouths dropped absolutely shocked at the Cure's laughter.

"Paper!" It yelled an sent a paper and pencil chain around Cure Idol.

It lifted Cure Idol off the ground and smashed him into the ground. Idol groaned in pain then he was thrown into a cabinet.

"Your dreams are hopeless, you'll never be famous like her. You so ugly, not even pretty." Takashi said.

"I'll never be pretty." Amanda trailed off eyes blank.

"Don't listen to him, you are pretty! Don't give up on your dreams, I bet you'll be the most famous artist ever!" Cure Idol screamed tears streaming down as he was lifted and swung like a doll then slammed through a window then into the floor.

"Snap out of it!" Poppy and Missy pleaded.

"Shut up!" Takashi yelled at everyone and kicked Missy and Poppy into a wall.

Amanda's eye regained their color and she growled harshly. Amanda get Takashi hard in the stomach then bit his arm, then let go and Takashi growled.

"Why you little!" Takashi growled.

Amanda then threw a pocket of water which had been used to wash the paint out, on the paper monster. Then she grabbed a paintbrush and pointed the back of it at the paper.

"I'm gonna rip you apart for hurting Anthony!" Amanda screamed.

Cure Idol gasped as he was let go of and landed on the ground flimsily. Amanda's chest then glowed a brilliant purple and black, then the light engulfed the paintbrush and it turned into a purple cell phone with a black trim similar to Anthony's phone. Then a silver heart like Anthony's but the gem was purple.

Amanda grabbed them and Cure Idol looked at Amanda with pain in his eyes. He then struggled up and ran to her tripping over his feet and landing face first.

"Ouch!" Idol whined rubbing his nose as he stood up.

"Transform!" Idol, Poppy and Missy shouted.

Amanda nodded and smiled.

"Pretty Cure Dream Forever!" Amanda yelled smiling.

Amanda's phone floated in front of her and she placed her decor inside the area. The keyboard appeared and she typed in the word Cure then it disappeared in a flash.

Amanda smiled and she spun around, ink and rainbow colors creating a tornado around her. Then it disappeared, she was wearing an outfit that looked like Amulet Spades but no spade on the hat. The back bow was purple and the stocking part that was blue was blackish purple, the white was turned dark purple, there were no sleeves on the jacket and the jacket was turned purple with a black trim on everything and a small black hue, the hat was purple with a small black ribbon on the right side in the front. The shorts were turned blackish purple there were also no cords attaching the shorts and stockings, the stockings were just tightened a bit to her legs. Phone on her right side in a black pouch.

"The Dream Of Color, Cure Artist!" Cure Artist yelled posing.

"Your clothes are so cute!" Poppy squealed.

"First your hurt Idol, then you tried to trick me into my becoming evil, that is unforgivable!" Artist then jumped up and kicked the paper into the wall.

It was heavy considering the fact it was made of hard wood too. The monster screamed and it sent pencils at Artist and she was hit, sending her into a shelf. She groaned but got up and jumped up and kicked the paper again and again.

"I gotta help!" Cure Idol exclaimed but he fell on his stomach as soon as he moved.

He got up then did a backflip and slapped the paper causing it to hit the wall, hard. Artist landed on her feet in front of the paper, but Idol landed on his butt.

"Not again!" Idol whined.

Then the paper threw-up water and Idol was flung back.

"Ewwww, gross, the paper just threw up on me!" Idol cried like a baby.

"Just heal already!" Missy screamed. "Artist say the first thing that comes to your mind."

"I want sushi!" Artist screamed.

"Not again!" Missy deadpanned.

"It has to have Pretty Cure somewhere in it!" Poppy said trying to comfort the crying Cure Idol.

"Pretty Cure Colorful Spiral!" Artist screamed.

Artist opened her palms but her wrist closed and rainbows in a spiral of colors bursted from them and they all drowned the monster purifying it. The room went back to normal and the Cure's untransformed.

"I'll remember this, and the next time we meet will be the last!" Takashi hissed disappearing.

* * *

After-school Amanda was walking home sadly, she was sad the day was over. She really liked beating up that monster, Amanda had won the contest and the Dream Decor. Nobody laughed at her, but more gossip was added to her school life though.

"Amanda wait up!" Anthony whined as he caught up with her.

"What is it Anthony?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Lets go to my house so we can talk about Pretty Cure!" Anthony smiled brightly.

"Okay." Amanda said.

Anthony then began to lead the way, but he tripped over a pebble and landed on his butt. He laughed happily and Amanda joined in too.

* * *

_ED: Soar Beyond The Sky_

* * *

**Anthony: What! Your sister joined the fashion club! But I thought we were the only two members!**

**Amanda: I thought so too! **

**Poppy: There's a monster about to destroy your club!**

**Anthony and Amanda: We won't allow it! **

**Anthony: But what if Carry sees us turn into Pretty Cure?**

**Missy: Then she'll have to be quiet!**

**Amanda: Next Time On Pretty Cure Dream Protectors, Cure Ballerina Makes Her Graceful Entrance!**

_**Don't Be Late For Our Next Show!**_

* * *

**Me: I know this chapter probably sucks! But I tried my best! Also thank you GeckoGecko554 for helping me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda sat in Anthony's room on his bed and her face read 'oh my gosh'. The fairies had just gotten done with explaining every little tid-bit possible.

"And that's all we know right now." Missy panted after her long intros and such.

Anthony who was sitting next to Amanda sat taking notes. Then sighing as he kept on poking his Idol Decor and put the paper down.

"Missy, I have a question." Anthony said.

"What is it?" Missy asked.

"Why are you so boring?" Anthony asked honestly.

Missy bawled her paws up and she shook in anger.

"Why you little!" Missy screamed.

"Everyone, calm." Amanda sighed and Poppy nodded in agreement.

* * *

_OP: Dream Forever Pretty Cure!_

* * *

"I have another question?!" Anthony exclaimed almost falling off the bed.

"Ask me I'm dying to know!" Missy exclaimed sarcastically.

"Why did Amanda's hair get purple on the bottom when she transformed and nothing happened to my hair?" Anthony asked.

"I'm not sure that's just how somethings work out." Missy sighed.

* * *

_Episode 3: Cure Ballerina Makes Her Graceful Entrance!_

* * *

"And how did you know that Amanda wanted to be an artist?" Anthony asked cocking his head to one side.

"I just did a little snooping..." Missy trailed off.

Amanda's face turned red from anger and Anthony looked at her in fear. Amanda got up and picked up Missy by the scruff, Missy squirmed around.

"Put me down!" Missy ordered.

"Say your sorry for snooping around in biz that isn't yours." Amanda hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Missy cried.

Amanda then let go sighing then she sat down next to Anthony.

"Are you hungry?" Anthony asked the fairies attempting to change the subject.

"Yes, could you please feed me?" Poppy asked Amanda.

"Sure but how?" Amanda asked.

"Use your Artist Decor to open the box, then use the decor with the D to feed us." Missy said.

Amanda nodded and grabbed the Dream Decor Case from Anthony's nightstand. Amanda put her Artist Decor in the slot and the box opened, Amanda grabbed the Decor with the D. She then sat the case aside and then put the decor in the slot in her phone, she sat the phone on the ground and light shot from the phone.

For the dinner they had: Tocos, salsa, tortilla chips, ice cold 7-Up and for desert churros with chocolate sauce on the side.

"What in the world?" Amanda raised her eyebrow raising an eyebrow picking up her phone.

She then put everything away, then Anthony picked up a churro and popped it into his mouth.

"Let's exchange numbers." Anthony smiled brightly.

"Sure but how, I don't think these phones have numbers." Amanda said waving her hand over the phone.

The phone glowed and a screen showed her backdrop, which had a picture of Cure Artist. Amanda pressed the contacts button and Anthony was already in there.

"I forgot to tell you, all the Cures have their numbers already programmed into their Dream Phones." Missy said eating a churro.

"That makes sense, I guess." Amanda said.

"Amanda, I just realized that tomorrow we have a fashion club meeting. There's one other person in our club." Anthony said.

"Who?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Your sister Carry." Anthony answered.

"W-What!" Amanda said falling off the bed.

"Yea, she sent in her forum to her teacher, he said to be nice to her." Anthony responded.

"I can't believe it..." Amanda trailed off.

Poppy and Missy finished the food and the stuff disappeared in a flash of light.

"I gotta go, I have to design a few fashions for tomorrows club meeting!" Amanda cheered jumping up then running out the door.

"I gotta design something too!" Anthony smiled then accidentally fell face first on the floor.

* * *

In The Kingdom Of Nightmares, Takashi sat sighing.

"Go this time Mia." Takashi grumbled.

"Whatever, I bet I can beat Pretty Cure! Seriously why did you even use a paper monster, no wonder why Cure Idol laughed." Mia did a hair flip.

"Don't I get a say-so in this?!" The Dark Master hissed.

"No, now please do shut up." Mia said,

"I agree with Mia." The Princess Of Nightmares said sitting down on the couch.

"Why don't I get a say so?!" The Dark Master screeched.

"Shut up!" The Princess Of Nightmares hollered and she sent black energy at the Dark Master and he stumbled back.

"Fine!" The Dark Master humphed.

"Now, get rid of Pretty Cure!" The Princess Of Nightmares screamed.

Mia nodded disappearing in a flash of fire and darkness.

"Cure Idol, Cure Artist you will die one way or another." The Princess Of Nightmares growled under her breath.

* * *

_Eyecatch 1: Anthony appears singing then he stops and winks, the card then flips over. Amanda appears painting a picture she stops and smiles and turns the picture over showing Cure Idol, Cure Artist, Cure Ballerina, and the mascots then the card flips over. Carry appears doing ballet she stops then bows she unbows and smiles, the card then flips over a final time revealing the PCDP logo._

_Eyecatch 2: Anthony is shown holding a crying Fami-chan, a bottle appears and Anthony pops it into her mouth. Amanda, Carry and the mascots pop out from behind the chair, everyone then smiles and the card flips over showing PCDP logo._

* * *

The next day Anthony wasn't late, but he ran down the street like his life depended on it. Amanda was walking slow staring at a drawing she made.

"Hi Amanda!" Anthony called then just went to walking as he walked alongside her.

"Hi Anthony." Amanda said in tomboyish tone.

"Amanda I have a question." Anthony said.

"What is it?" Amanda responded.

"How come you act boyish when others are around and when we are at school, but when it's just us and the fairies or if we aren't around people we know you act more like a girl?" Anthony asked.

"Well at school I have a reputation to keep up, so I must act boyish." Amanda said.

"Just be yourself it will get you far." Anthony smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Anthony." Amanda responded. "But I think I'll keep up the act a bit more." Amanda smiled.

"May I see your design?" Anthony asked.

"Nope, it's a secret." Amanda smiled and closed the notebook and put it in her bag.

"Well then let's go!" Anthony cheered.

Anthony grabbed Amanda's hand and the two dashed down the street.

* * *

In the class the teacher sighed and after the announcements he smiled.

"Anthony you have a package from an unknown person. Please don't open it until after school." The teacher smiled.

Anthony nodded and got up and took the package off the desk. It was in a box decorated with light blue wrapping paper and a large dark blue ribbon.

'I wonder what's inside.' Anthony thought.

Anthony put the box in his satchel, he could since Poppy and Missy weren't in his satchel today.

* * *

Carry sat in her class sighing sadly.

'I feel so bad, I took all the attention from Amanda. Our parents only praise me, that's why I joined the fashion club. So I can try to make things right.' Carry thought.

The teacher smiled at her class and passed out their math exams. Mia was watching in the shadows smirking.

"So this is Carry Campbell, the slightly famous ballerina." Mia said her voice like ice.

Carry did her test at beautiful speed, she finished and smiled.

* * *

In Anthony's house Poppy was asleep and Missy woke up.

"I sense a dark power!" Missy exclaimed.

Poppy woke up then stood up.

"Then we gotta warn Amanda and Anthony, before they attack!" Poppy exclaimed.

Missy nodded and her and Poppy climbed out of the window and dropped to the ground. The two ran down the street on all fours so they didn't look suspicious.

Takashi watched the cats intensely, then shook his head. Mia was a lot tough then he and made more power.

"Cure Idol, be prepared. Be strong." Takashi said then popping a stick of poky into his mouth.

Missy ran faster and Poppy did too but they slightly tripped over their own feet.

* * *

In gym class it was time for their gymnastics unit, now it was a time Anthony probably would fail at gym. Anthony sighed as he looked up 4 feet was how high he had to jump, Amanda had to do a six footer.

"Amanda your up." The teacher called.

Amanda dashed forward and did a side flip over the bar and landed on her feet. Everyone cheered and clapped loudly and smiled.

"Anthony your up." The teacher called.

Anthony gulped then nodded, he dashed forward. Anthony then did a front flip like he would in his Cure Form. Anthony landed on his butt then started laughing hysterically.

Everyone looked worried even the school bullies looked a bit concerned. Anthony then brushed himself off and smiled after he stopped laughing. Anthony stood next to Amanda still smiling.

"Didn't that hurt in the slightest?" Amanda asked.

"I guess it did, but I don't care. I had fun, and that's all that matters." Anthony smile turned brighter.

"I guess, but I'm surprised you didn't break something." Amanda said concerned.

"Okay class that's it for today." The teacher said.

Everyone looked at him and nodded now it was lunch time soon. Everyone filed out of the room in a sort of disorderly fashion, and everyone got their lunches.

* * *

"Lets sit under the tree today, we have to discuss things about Pretty Cure." Anthony whispered.

"Okay." Amanda said.

Everyone then ran outside and sat in places they chose. Amanda and Anthony sat smiling as they sat.

"Here you want some I made it myself!" Anthony said inn a cheery tone.

Anthony held out a box which was filled with homemade dumplings filled with chocolate and the outside was sprinkled with very little sugar there was also a strawberry glued to the top which closed the top.

"S-Sure." Amanda said taking one of the small dumplings and popping it into her mouth then her eyes grew wide. "So yummy!"

"Thank you." Anthony smiled taking one and popping it into his mouth.

"Why don't you become a baker when you grow up?" Amanda asked.

"I want to but my desire to become an idol is stronger." Anthony said still smiling.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Amanda asked.

"I want your help today, I don't know if we'll fight any monsters today. But I wanna be stronger." Anthony said.

Amanda nodded gesturing for the boy to go on.

"You handle it all well yesterday, I freaked out when I first became Pretty Cure. But you didn't even mind you just went off and beat up the paper monster while I sat and cried." Anthony told. "So if we fight a monster today, I will give 1,000% of all my power to win!" Anthony said smiling.

"Sounds good to me." Amanda smiled.

The two ate talking about Pretty Cure, then some random stuff about the weather and fashion. The bell rung and they sighed and stood up stretching.

* * *

In the class everyone sat as the teacher put on a huge smile.

"Okay everyone, I have an important announcement." The teacher said. "The fashion club will be holding a dance show with the fashions they made. I expect great things from you two." The teacher pointed at Anthony and Amanda.

The duo gulped and felt like they might faint.

"W-When will the show happen?" Amanda stuttered.

"In two weeks from today, so today you might want to get a lot of work done." The teacher said

"I got a bad feeling." Amanda face-planted on her desk.

"Now that that's done, let's start with our math lesson." The teacher smiled.

Everyone groaned and face-planted on their desk. Well everyone except Anthony, who just shrugged and took out his pencil.

* * *

Poppy and Missy arrived at the school both panting horribly. The two had just ran 2 miles from Anthony's home to the school, neither of them knew how Anthony could manage running such a long distance.

"We gotta hurry." Missy panted.

"But how are we gonna get inside?" Poppy asked panting.

"We'll just have to crawl into the fashion club window." Missy told still panting.

The two ran to the back of the building and crawled in through the small opening, but Poppy's butt got stuck. Well considering the fact she was a bit chubby, that would make since.

"I'm stuck." Poppy whispered.

"I told you to lay off on the cheesecake, but you never listen." Missy said opening the window and

Poppy fell in and landed face first, they closed the window then hid.

"I will never lay off the cheesecake!" Poppy hissed.

"Fine." Missy rolled her eyes.

* * *

After-school, Anthony and Amanda walked into the fashion club room and sat down. Carry came in gracefully, her ballet queen tiara was on her head. She had one it last year.

Amanda shot a glare at Carry then Anthony shook his head and she stopped. Carry sat down and smiled a perfect smile. The smile was so perfect Amanda wanted to throw-up.

"Ok-Ok-Okay, let's get to work!" Anthony smiled happily.

"First I wanna say something." Carry said her voice soft like a teddy bear.

"Go ahead." Amanda said tying her dirty blond hair into a pony tail on top of her head.

"I'm sorry Amanda, for taking all the attention away from you. I never meant to take it away from you, but our parents just favored me." Carry said.

"Not a good choice of words Carry." Amanda rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"I'm trying to say I'm sorry! I never meant for you to not be loved or be in outcast! You don't deserve to be alone!" Carry cried her mascara smearing slightly.

_Alone._That word echoed in Anthony's and Amanda's mines, Anthony thought of how he didn't have his older brother. Amanda thought of the attention that she never got. _Alone._ A word some people wouldn't use, but these two did.

"Everyone!" Anthony smiled and took Amanda's hands and Carry's hands and put them together between his.

Amanda shot him a look that said 'no, don't do this'.

"Let's stop being sorry and lets have fun! We're the only members in this club and we have two weeks to make brilliant outfits! So let's forget about regrets and sadness! Let's look forward into a brilliant future." Anthony cheered smiling.

"I guess I can work with Carry..." Amanda trailed off humphing.

"Then let's talk about the designs we made. I did a tomboy one then a girly one." Anthony said.

"I did a frilly one." Carry said.

"I did a tomboy." Amanda told.

"Let's show eachother the outfits now!" Anthony smiled brightly.

Anthony showed the designs he made, the tomboyish one was clearly an inspiration from Amanda. The outfit consisted of sneakers, jeans, then a simple tank top. But there were meatal chains that overlapped an a set of skull earings.

The girly one was an inspiration he got from Carry. The outfit was a pink mini skirt with black ankle leggings, a pink tank top with a floral pattern and pink sneakers. The accessories were a pink headband and a pink ribbon on the left garter.

Amanda's design was a jeans, sneakers, a short sleeved shirt, a black hat and skull earings.

Carry's design was a simple frilly 18th century poofy pink ballroom gown.

"All of the designs are cute!" Carry exclaimed smiling another perfect smile that made Amanda's stomach rot.

"I agree, how about you Amanda?" Anthony asked cocking his head to one side.

"I agree with you guy's these outfits are wonderful." Amanda said with a slight nod.

"What disgusting outfits." Mia giggled as she appeared.

"Who's that biker-chick!?" Carry gasped falling backwards a bit.

"My name is Mia, and I will be the one to defeat you Pretty Cure." Mia smirked.

Mia held out a black opal and threw it in a box of material before anyone could react.

"Come forth Opala!" Mia screamed.

The material exploded into one huge monster with black eyes.

"Opala!" It yelled.

"Transform!" Poppy and Missy yelled running out from behind a desk.

Anthony and Amanda quickly grabbed their Dream Phones from their backpacks. They pulled off their decors and nodded at each other.

"Pretty Cure Dream Forever!" The duo yelled.

"The Dream Of Songs, Cure Idol!"

"The Dream Of Color, Cure Artist!"

"Attack them and don't stop!" Mia screamed.

Artist jumped up and punched the monster but her hand went through it. Artist then kicked the monster where the opal was in it's chest, the monster screamed in pain.

"What's going on!?" Carry panicked backing up on the floor.

"Shut up and watch child!" Mia spat.

Idol then did a spiral kick on the monster, only to get his feet tangled up. Cure Artist then took two of her fingers and jabbed them in the eyes of the monster, the monster cried out and let Idol go.

"Don't hurt Anthony and Amanda!" Carry cried out.

The graceful ballerina stood up and threw a pair of scissors at the monster in a beautiful fashion The monster cried as it was stabbed in the stomach and it hissed and rushed in Carry's direction.

Cure Idol jumped up and landed in front of Carry, he thrusted his palms out making a barrier of whitish blue light. The monster screamed and hit it breaking it immediately.

"Leave, Carry alone!" Cure Artist yelled and stabbed the monster in the eye with a ruler.

Idol karate chopped the monster in the opal and it hollered. The monster then broke up and wrapped Idol and Artist up squeezing them, making it hard for them to breath.

"I can't breath!" Artist gasped struggling to move.

"I can barely move." Idol said trying to push the cloth away but to no avail.

"Leave them alone!" Carry cried out.

"What makes you think you can save them prima ballerina?" Mia asked in a snarky tone.

"Don't listen to her!" Idol managed to get his words out.

"Carry remember, even though I never say it! I love you very much, and even if I can't live I want you to be the best ballerina ever!" Artist called.

Carry then got an angry face and got a ruler and scissors and ran forward gracefully, and stabbed the monster over and over again.

"Opala!" The monster screamed wrapping the two Cures tighter then swatting Carry away,

"It feels like my lungs are being crushed." Idol gasped.

"I never knew my life would end at the hands of a fashion monster." Artist gasped.

Carry adjusted the crown on her head then her face became angry. It was like the once graceful ballerina was now replaced with an angry woman.

"I said let them go!" Carry screamed.

Just then her chest bursted with blinding white and pink light. The light engulfed the tiara and turned into into a pink Dream Phone, the decor's heart was a brilliant white. Carry grabbed the items and decoded then to do what her friends had done.

"Pretty Cure Dream Forever!" Carry yelled smiling.

Carry put the decor in the slot and a keyboard appeared she typed int the word Cure then pressed okay. The phone glowed then disappeared,Carry spun around feathers and ribbons encasing her in a brilliant light they all shattered. She was in her original ballerina outfit, but she had pink ribbons lacing up to her thighs, white fingerless hand gloves with one small pink ribbon on each wrist, a pink frilled skirt like Cure Rhythm. Carry's hair grew and got white streeks then a little lip gloss appeared on her lips her Dream Phone was attached to her right hip.

"The Dream Of Grace, Cure Ballerina!" Cure Ballerina yelled posing.

The monster squeezed even tighter and Ballerina glared. She was slightly scared because of what just happened, but saving her friends was more important then her being scared. Ballerina jumped up and did a twirl kick making the monster lose it's grip. Cure Idol and Artist fell out gasping for air.

"Carry your a Cure!" Idol squealed happily.

The monster roared and sent a fire at the Cures, but they all dodged it. Well Idol barely dodged it.

"Since when does clothes breath fire!?" Cure Artist panted.

"I don't know, but I think this monster needs a lesson a manners!" Cure Ballerina glared.

The monster then walked up to Idol and screamed in his face.

"For one get a breath mint! Two what makes you think you can just come up to me and scream in my face!" Cure Idol sassed the monster.

"Is Idol sassing the monster?!" Missy exclaimed.

"So go in a corner and think about what you just did!" Cure Idol yelled slapping the monster then kicking it in the opal sending it flying into a wall.

The monster got up and ran forward, but Cure Ballerina swiftly kicked making it stumble backwards.

"Now show 'em what your made out of and attack it Ballerina!" Cure Idol said.

Cure Ballerina unlike her counterparts actually knew what to do.

"Pretty Cure Elegant Feather Twirl!" Cure Ballerina screamed.

Cure Ballerina spun around in circles fast 10 times feathers surrounding her. Then she stopped and crossed her arms to make a X then acted like she would slice it. The feathers then exploded into a whirlwind of feathers and it blocked the monster from moving.

"Now Artist and Idol heal it!" Missy called.

Mia growled knowing she had failed, it was all Cure Ballerina's fault. It was a perfect plan, Cure Idol and Cure Artist would have died. But no, Cure Ballerina had to show up.

"Pretty Cure Heart Racing Music!" Cure Idol yelled sending his attack.

"Pretty Cure Colorful Spiral!" Cure Artist yelled sending her attack.

The light and color's came together and purified the monster and fixed the room.

"Cure Ballerina watch your back!" Mia yelled disappearing.

All three Cures untransformed.

"We have a ton of explaining to do." Anthony smiled.

"And we used all of our time beating up that monster!" Amanda whined.

"We'll how about we go to my house and I make some dinner for everyone. Then we can discuss Pretty Cure and eat!" Anthony smiled brightly.

"Okay!" All the fairies and his friends said happily.

They gathered their belongings, and locked the door as they left. Unaware that Takashi was watching the whole time. The three Cures had their arms hooked in a link all smiling.

"Well now we got three Cure's." Missy said.

"Which means more fun!" Poppy smiled.

"Definitely its going to be more fun now that we're a group!

"We need to think of our group name too!" Carry smiled.

* * *

_ED: Soar Beyond The Sky_

* * *

**Anthony: I got an egg in the package!**

**Amanda: I wonder why someone sent you an egg?**

**Carry: Guys its hatching!**

**Anthony and Amanda: Oh my gosh!**

**Carry: I can't believe it!**

**Anthony, Amanda and Carry: Its a baby!?**

**Carry: Next time on Pretty Cure Dream Protectors, Pretty Cure Becomes Mammas!**

_**Don't Be Late For Our Next Show!**_

* * *

**Me: Thanks again GeckoGecko554! Also the next chapter I'm gonna try harder to make it better to the best of my abilities! See ya next chapter!**


End file.
